


Revelación completa

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, que no lo engañen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Amantes pasados, potenciales y futuros de un tal Rafael Barba.





	Revelación completa

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** : El proceso creativo de esto fue así…
> 
>   
> 
>
>> Yo: I love Rafael barba so much.  
>  [](http://deils.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deils.livejournal.com/)**deils** : Todos queremos a Barba pero a que viene esto.  
>  Yo (haciéndome la inocente): Es mi idea random de la semana.  
>  [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[**le_mousquetaire**](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/): Quien no?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Lo que ellas no sabían en el momento es que yo estaba en plena maratón Barba lover, que incluyó el 14x03, 15x09, 17x23 y otros, cuyo fruto les dedico, porque son un amor y me han apañado con la [Manda futbolera](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html).  
>  Así llegamos al final, recordando el penal de Alexis Sánchez que le daba el primer título en la historia a Chile, porque no hay mal que dure 100 años vinimos a ganar en los 99 años de copa América.  
>  **Palabras:** 1700+.

I.  
  
Steven Harris no es el primer ni el último policía con el que Rafael se acuesta, pero puede que sea el más interesante. Ninguno espera más que liberar tensiones y pasar un buen rato. Ninguno tiene que decirlo en voz alta. Se parecen lo suficiente como para tener la vista fija en la meta de cada uno, a veces esa meta es correrse.  
  
Cuando Rafael se traslada a Manhattan y sus caminos se separan, lo hacen amigablemente. Podrían seguir trabajando juntos y confiando el uno en el otro.

*

Se encuentran en un restaurante un par de años después. Harris va con una mujer encantadora, Rafael va con Carisi.  
  
\- Te acostabas con él. – dice Carisi apenas se sientan en su mesa, con cierta molestia.  
  
\- Hace un tiempo, sí. – el tono no da lugar a preguntas.  
  
Es ridículo que Carisi crea que tiene derecho a estar celoso de cualquier amante anterior de Rafael.  
  
La primera vez que se encuentran con un ex de Carisi, sonriente y afectuoso, Rafael empieza a entender.  
  
  
II.  
  
Amanda Rollins es una suma de malas decisiones. Incluso si no fuera una adicta que acabara de terminar de acostarse con su patrocinador, incluso si no hubieran discutido a cada paso del caso de Lena Olson, meterse en la cama con esta detective no es la mejor decisión de Rafael.  
  
Oh, no es por el sexo, claro. Hay suficiente tensión entre ellos para agotarlos a medianoche.  
  
\- ¿Te quedas para la tercera ronda? – ella enciende un cigarrillo, entregándole una botella de agua. – No me voy a molestar si necesitas una siesta.  
  
Rafael no se rebaja a contestar. Bebe su agua, espera que ella termine de fumar y se lanza sobre Rollins. Ella se ríe a carcajadas hasta que solo puede gemir con la lengua de Rafael haciendo su magia.  
  
Eso le enseñará quién necesita una siesta.

*

\- Me acosté con Rollins una vez.  
  
No sabe por qué se lo cuenta, Carisi ya tiene bastantes inseguridades. Supone que es el relajo o la luz del sol que hace que su espalda se vea aún más atractiva. Puede que Sonny esté dormido y no lo haya escuchado, agotado después de una mañana maratónica…  
  
\- Lo sé. – Sonny mueve la cabeza y abre los ojos.  
  
Rafael se resiste a tocarlo. Acaban de terminar y ya quiere tenerlo de nuevo, recorrer su columna a besos…  
  
\- No puedo creer que le hayas preguntado.  
  
\- Ella me lo dijo, hace un año o dos… Antes de… - hace una seña con la mano.  
  
Esto entre ellos aún no tiene nombre.  
  
\- Ella sabía sobre… ya sabes. No quería que las cosas fueran raras entre nosotros.  
  
Ah, la atracción transparente de Carisi, que lo tiene en la cama de Rafael desde el viernes en la noche y que hará que él pueda correrse sobre la espalda de su detective. Las cosas que Sonny va a dejarlo hacer…  
  
\- ¿Y qué te dijo?  
  
En un rato más, se dice. Necesitan una hora o dos para descansar, sobre todo su acompañante.  
  
\- Si quieres saberlo, abogado. – Sonny se gira completamente y se acomoda entre los brazos de Rafael. – Amanda dijo que habías estado bien, aunque no eras ningún Nick Amaro.  
  
  
III.  
  
Rita Calhoun y Rafael terminan acostándose inevitablemente una o dos veces al año. A veces van a cenar, a veces tienen prisa. Una vez, ella cierra la puerta de su oficina y él se la come sobre su escritorio.  
  
Cuando van a algún departamento, Rafael nunca se queda a dormir y Rita nunca se va en mitad de la noche.  
  
Tal vez sea un conflicto de intereses esperando suceder, tal vez no. Ninguno ha contenido un golpe en la sala de audiencias porque sean su relación sexual más duradera.  
  
\- No puedo. – le contesta Rita a una invitación sin palabras, en una noche cualquiera. – Estoy con alguien.  
  
\- Por supuesto.  
  
\- ¿Amigos como siempre?  
  
\- Oh, Rita, no sabía que éramos _amigos_.

*

\- Felicitaciones, supongo.  
  
Rita los encuentra paseando por Central Park un día de primavera (idea de Sonny, por supuesto) tomados de la mano (puede que haya sido idea de Rafael, no lo recuerda).  
  
\- Gracias. – le contesta, cortés pero no amable, sosteniéndole la mirada.  
  
Tienen un debate silencioso sobre conflictos de interés y revelaciones de información. Rafael es el primero que baja la vista, no quiere que Sonny se sienta incómodo con la historia entre Rita y él. ¿No es eso lo más patético de la situación?  
  
\- Vas a tener que cuidarte de no romperle el corazón.  
  
\- Rita…  
  
\- Oh, Rafael, no te hablaba a ti.  
  
Sonny se ríe hasta que vuelven a su departamento.  
  
  
IV.  
  
Rafael lleva semanas pensando en invitar a Olivia a su departamento después de una de sus noches de tragos. Ella se adelanta.  
  
\- No lo tomes a mal, solo quiero decirlo. No voy a acostarme contigo.  
  
Él asiente sin responder. Sospechaba que esa sería la respuesta de todas maneras. Son personas complicadas y los riesgos son demasiado altos si fueran a intentar tener una relación más allá de su amistad.  
  
\- Me agradas, Rafael, pero…  
  
\- ¿No soy yo eres tú?  
  
Ella tiene cicatrices que esconde del mundo. Él tendría que ofrecer algo más que su amistad y buscar algo más que su cuerpo para ser digno de esa confianza. Rafael no puede ofrecerle nada.  
  
\- No quiero comprometer nuestra relación de trabajo, somos amigos…  
  
\- Somos amigos, Liv, es suficiente.  
  
No será suficiente para siempre, pero esta noche terminan sus tragos y cada uno vuelve a su casa.

*

\- Te veré en casa. Liv y yo iremos a cenar. – le dice a Sonny en un pasillo una noche.  
  
\- Claro, estaré esperándote. – el tono tenso aparece otra vez.  
  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes celos de Olivia? – trata de no sonar divertido. Por supuesto que no va a contarle que creyó poder enamorarse de ella.  
  
\- Sé que son amigos, Rafael.  
  
\- Sonny, amo a esa mujer, pero nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, menos algo como… - lo besa rápidamente. Lo suyo sigue sin nombre, aunque los dos ya sepan lo que es.  
  
Sonny le sonríe, está pensando lo mismo. En cualquier momento, alguno va a admitir la verdad. De todas maneras, Rafael lo abraza y lo besa otra vez, tiene que asegurarse que su detective reciba el mensaje.  
  
Así es como Olivia se entera de su relación.  
  
  
V.  
  
Carisi ocupa más espacio en su mente del que se merece. Rafael está seguro que el tipo se siente atraído por él, lo envidia, lo admira… Fue capaz de cambiar todo su guardarropa para vestirse como él. Carisi no va a ganar puntos por sutileza.  
  
Aun así, Rafael no va a dar el primer paso. Su instinto le dice que esto no terminaría fácilmente, que Carisi se ilusiona rápido y Rafael no está tan desesperado como para meterse en problemas. Deja pasar el tiempo y que la tensión crezca entre ambos. Carisi no va a atreverse, eso está claro.  
  
La muerte de Dodds y las amenazas en su contra le hacen creer que han perdido su oportunidad. Nota a Carisi alejarse y no debería molestarle tanto como lo hace.  
  
Todo cambia la noche de la muerte de Tom Cole.  
  
\- Anda a ver a Carisi. – Liv ni siquiera lo saluda, ya lo llamó para decirle que Cole está muerto y Quinn a salvo.  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Carisi no está bien, no está herido pero necesita hablar con alguien.  
  
\- ¿Y esa persona soy yo?  
  
\- Rafael, tengo ojos. Por favor, ve. Te estoy enviando la dirección.  
  
Rafael no admite que ya tenía la dirección ni sigue discutiendo. Olivia está cansada y preocupada, después de los últimos meses tiene que ser algo grave para que lo haga visitar a su detective. Rafael no sabe qué esperar.  
  
Por supuesto que no está preparado para que Carisi lo atraiga dentro del departamento y lo bese como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Rafael hunde los dedos en su pelo húmedo, le parece un buen plan.  
  
\- Lo siento. – dice Carisi contra sus labios al cabo de unos minutos.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- ¿Supiste lo que pasó?  
  
Rafael niega con la cabeza, le falta información, no sabe si le importa. Lo besa otra vez, tiene que concentrarse.  
  
\- ¿Quieres contarme?  
  
\- No ahora.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? – se acerca a Rafael, su erección se siente a través de los pantalones deportivos.  
  
Rafael se merece un premio por no caer de rodillas ahí mismo.  
  
\- Puedes tomar lo que necesites.  
  
Carisi le sonríe y le quita la chaqueta.  
  
\- Esto va a tomar un rato, abogado. Necesito tantas cosas…  
  
Rafael se deja desvestir por todo el departamento, sin importarle donde va cayendo su ropa. Cuando llegan al dormitorio, se apresura en devolver el favor. Carisi termina de quitarse el pantalón y se arrodilla frente a Rafael para desabrochar el suyo.  
  
\- Dios mío, Carisi…  
  
Cierra los ojos un momento, solo un segundo, los abre cuando siente un beso de Carisi en su muslo. Es demasiado, no va a durar.  
  
\- Carisi, ven.  
  
Lo toma por el hombro, la expresión de Carisi se oscurece.  
  
\- ¿Por qué viniste? Te juro que si esta es tu versión de lástima, Barba…  
  
Rafael va a preguntar qué pasó exactamente en esa granja, va a pedir detalles y va a asegurarse que todos consigan la terapia que obviamente necesitan. Por el momento, se conforma con besar a Carisi hasta que siente sus manos por debajo de sus calzoncillos, masajeándole el culo.  
  
\- Te deseo, lo sabes.  
  
\- ¿Lo sé? – le está sonriendo.  
  
\- Sé que me deseas.  
  
\- ¿Así de simple, Barba?  
  
\- Ya lo dije, puedes tomar lo que necesites. Es así de simple, Carisi. Si quieres que me vaya, solo tienes que decirlo.  
  
\- Si te pido que te vayas, ¿volverías si te invito? – Rafael no alcanza a responder – Lo siento, es sólo que… Quédate. Esto no es como lo había pensado, pero es lo único simple en este momento.  
  
Rafael empieza a mentirse esa misma noche, tratando a Carisi como algo pasajero, como a los demás. Rafael se queda a dormir.

*

Rafael está tendido sobre la cama, demasiado relajado para moverse todavía.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien, Rafi? – le pregunta Sonny al oído, abrazándolo otra vez después de haber dejado la toalla con que lo limpió en alguna parte.  
  
\- Sí. – se acomoda.  
  
Va a sentir esta noche por los próximos días, para empezar cada vez que se mueva en su asiento del avión mañana. Por ahora, entrelaza los dedos con la mano de Sonny que lo rodea y admira los anillos.  
  
\- Te amo. – vuelve a decir, es importante.  
  
\- Te amo, Rafael. – Sonny lo besa en la sien. – Eres el mejor marido que podría haber soñado.  
  
Dominick Carisi Jr., Sonny para su familia, es el último amante que va a tener Rafael, de eso está seguro desde hace tiempo. Ahora, acaba de darse cuenta que, en verdad, es su primer amor. 


End file.
